


[Podfic] Stationary

by HikariYumisPodfics (HikariYumi)



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Depressed Gavin Reed, Depression, Disjointed, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gavin Reed Needs a Hug, Gavin Reed has depression, Gen, Hank Anderson & Connor Friendship, Hank Anderson Swears, Hank Anderson is Bad at Feelings, Hopeful Ending, Hurt, Hurt Gavin Reed, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Post-Peaceful Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Read by the Author, Suicide Attempt, Vague, no specified reasons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-22 17:27:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22319932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HikariYumi/pseuds/HikariYumisPodfics
Summary: [Podfic] At some point Gavin’s way to get through a day had become the idea of ending it once and for all.
Relationships: Connor & Gavin Reed, Hank Anderson & Connor, Hank Anderson & Gavin Reed
Kudos: 9





	[Podfic] Stationary

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Stationary](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22171858) by [HikariYumi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HikariYumi/pseuds/HikariYumi). 



> Hello,
> 
> Yes I’ve podficced my own story... this was more or less a test if I can make do with only my phone and a few hours to spare. So.. it works. I also have lots of newfound respect for people who do this professionally.
> 
> I’m a german which weird accent so some pronunciations might be off.. and I’m not the clearest speaker to Beginn with... ah well, it was fun. 
> 
> ~Hikari Yumi

**Text:** [Stationary](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22171858)

 **Author:** [HikariYumi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HikariYumi/profile)

 **Reader:** [HikariYumisPodfics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HikariYumi/pseuds/HikariYumisPodfics)

 **Length:** 24:08 minutes

 **Link:** https://soundcloud.com/user-395522940/stationary/s-z92AE


End file.
